Kekkei Genkais of an Uzumaki
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto, being the only one with the Uzumaki kekkei genkai left, is able to collect bloodlines. He is stronger then the sage of six paths at the age of 14. Godlike-Naruto majorly loving-Naruto, maybe some Sakura bashing in the beginning. Pairings might not be there at all or will come later.
1. His eyes

Yo people! This story has been on my mind for about ever so...

DANDANDADA!

PRESENTING, KEKKEI GENKAI'S OF AN UZUMAKI!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The Subete no kopī no me<p>

'Man I'm tired... yesterday's training with Gai was not easy... Wonder if I have food today? Hope so!' I walked into the kitchen. On the shelf sat a lone cup of ramen, coated in dust with holes from rats. That was the only part that I never go to. Everywhere else is sparkling clean and unbelievably bare. I spare a look at my fridge, trying to remember if there was anything in it. The answer being a definite maybe, I went to check.

'... I have some meat still! This is great!' I tenderized some if the slab, hitting it with a wooden block as not to touch it (it really is bad to touch the stuff too much) before putting it on a pan. Turning away from the cooking meal, I went over to my plants sitting by the window. There was parsley, basil, and rosemary. Grabbing bits of each, I walked back to the stove. Beside was a small wooden cabinet holding some of my self dried and self grown herbs. Taking a pinch from the ground pepper, I sprinkled it over the cooking meat.

'Ahh… smells great! Just need some fruit to make it perfect!' Smiling, I jumped out of the window, running on the roofs to the forest/area with the best fruits available. The forest of death.

Growing closer to the gates, I noticed that a weird purple haired lady was entering through one of the gates, seven if I'm correct. Thats the best entrance to go to if your wanting to get to the center fast, so I rarely use it. The one with the best fruits is number six and the one with the most dangerous animals like to fight is near 21. I tend to go there alot, but not right now. I'm gonna have to hurry if i don't want the food to cook for too long! That reminds me, Better get going!

Entering Six, I ran a straight course forwards. Strat because, contrary to many beliefs about the area, winding around means a pain filled death by the hands of a giant something-or-other. Literally. I tried this once just to fight a giant centipede that wanted to eat me. The only reason I escaped was thanks to a random vine dangling down. Of course, this wasn't an actual vine, more like a snake that was only a baby, but its close enough. Besides, he didn't even try to kill me so we became great friends! But enough of this backstory, the fruit is right in front of me, guarded by a group of hillomanturous. They're special to this forest since at first, it was a mixed breed of a hippo, rhino, giant centipede, and a giant spider that fell into a poisoned body of water nearly killing the mix before altering it even more. Now there's a lot of them. Don't ask how… I don't know. The good thing is that this isn't a problem for me. The youngest one is really nice so we made friends in minutes of being close to the other. Now, just need to collect the fruit and be on my way.

Time skip (i lost track of what I was doing there… sorry)

"Yay! Time to dig in!" He did as he said and started the meal, his first in two days. The fork inches from his mouth and then *BANG BANG BANG!* someone pounded on the door.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! GET OUT HERE! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!" A banshee yelled.

'Ugh… I forgot we had training today. I even made food this time! Well, nothing I can do about it. There must be someone that I can give it to…' I thought before yelling out to the girl "ONE SECOND! BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" packing away the meal I remembered how there was this one seal that i found in the library for storing foods. Supposedly, when unsealed, they come out as fresh as the day they were put in. I had already memorized the seal after the first look so it wouldn't take long to draw it. Actually, it's pretty simple. The outside shape is a triangle with a spiral coming out of each point. On the inside is lines connecting the point to the flat part on the opposite side. The triangles formed by those lines also have a triangle in each of them. The only difference is that, instead of solid lines, they are tiny kanji characters. I drew a quick but accurate copy of it on my counter before sealing in the food.

"NARUTO! OUT! NOW!" I knew that if I didn't comply, she would have my head on a stick.

"COMING!" I yelled before sprinting to the door, the sudden movement giving me a head rush. 'Weird… haven't had one of those in a while!' I reached the door just in time for it to open and bang me in the head. Falling back on my but, I grabbed my head and a kunai to hit the intruder with. Something wet coated my fingers before I completely understood what was going on. Eyes flashing purple, I threw the weapon strait at the person before registering who exactly it was. Upon seeing the chakra of a certain pinkette I shot out some chakra to block protect the girl from my blade before promptly passing out cold, the last thought on my mind being 'I hope that she's okay…'

* * *

><p>Short, yes. Interesting, maybe. Do you like it? Hopefully! Do I like it? YES! Naruto will be even more powerful then the sage of six paths even as a gennin! how could I not? If you likey, tell me and ill continue to post it instead of write for my own enjoyment!<p> 


	2. Discovery

Here's an update for some people who want to read this. There aren't many so I hope this satisfies whoever does read it

* * *

><p>'Ugh… my head! What happened? I was eating… huh. Then it just goes blank. Oh, what ever! It's really dark in here. Wonder if I fell asleep? No, there was food. I wouldn't do that.' Naruto twitched his finger before realization dawned on him. "A cord is connected to my hand! Where would I be for this? A lab… no. Hospital? Probably! But the lights are almost always on in the hospital!' The blond tried to blink before realizing that his eyes were closed. 'Oh… that's why. Heh.' He thought about continuing to sleep but decided against it as he heard shuffling on the other end of his room. Eyes becoming a shade of light purple, he sent out an virtually undetectable burst of chakra to sense who was in the room with him. A figure with tall hair was sitting on a chair about seven feet from the blond with a book in hand. Kakashi. The boy's eyes mentally widened in surprise. 'Why's he here? Shouldn't he be training Sasuke? Kami knows that the boy needs it. He has to beat his brother!'<p>

"Naruto.. I'm sorry. You never showed anyone how sick you were, nor for how long you have been. I'd love to know how you were still standing by the time we came to get you. Really, six weeks and yet you never acted any different than before at the academy. Yes, I did see you there. Those teachers loved making you fail, huh. Well, maybe I should get going. It's almost time to meet up with the team, eight o'clock." He stood up and walked over to the blond. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the boys forehead, walking away right after, leaving out the window. Just as his foot left, Naruto opened his stunned blue eyes.

"What.. The heck… just happened? Kyu, you see that or was it just me?" A yawn could be heard if you just happened to be inside of the boys mind. Its source was seen just seconds later by the blond.

**"Why'd you wake me up boy? I was having a great dream!"**

'Oh, so you don't know what happened? dang it. Oh well… anyways, I just woke up and, well, I'm in the hospital. Can't really remember what happened to get here but oh well! I don't think you had been up at that time so you won't be much help… Kaka-sensei might know since he was here when I woke up. Hey! I just remembered! Sensei said that I was sick, did you know?'

**"No. Naruto, you can't get sick. I stop that from happening! Ever!"**

'Huh? Them why have I been feeling worn out lately? Isn't that what happens when someone gets sick?' The blond looked confused as he had never had a illness before then. 'Kyu, what's happened? Can you find anything?'

**"One second kit, I'm checking."** Silence was the only thing audible for the next few seconds as the giant fox conducted his diagnostics of the blond boy. **'Boy, what have you done to yourself? I cant find anything wrong in your blood or any organs… nope, nothing. Can you remember what happened yet? We may be able to find out what went wrong."** He started to process everything that happened before he was knocked out… 'That's IT! I was knocked out! A door hit me as I was moving to open it to let in… There was a banshee… Sakura! Sakura had been knocking on the door when I was about to eat so he went to get it after sealing away my food. The door opened right as I was about to open it, catching me off guard. Then, on instinct, I threw a kunai at her before seeing who, exactly, it was! Then I somehow stopped it before passing out! That was it! Kyu, what do you think happened? How did I stop the kunai?' He questioned to his tenant.

**"One second kit, I'm checking. Your chakra control shouldn't be good enough for that yet and I can't find a kekkei genkai in your arms or torso.. thats it! You have a Dojutsu! I haven't ever seen this one before but it isnt the sharingan or the byakugan. We won't know what exactly it will do or look like unless you activate it, but I suggest you do that when no one is around to see. We don't want anyone finding out, at least for now."**

"REALLY! I HAVE A DOJUTSU! THAT'S SO AWESOME! I WONDER WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT DOES?! HUH KYU?!" The boys ranting about what it would be like went on and on as the fox demon tuned out due to boredom.

Naruto ranted for the next few moments before finally the fox had enough. **"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TIRED LISTENING TO YOU! DONT MAKE ME TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR BODY TO ALERT PEOPLE YOU'RE AWAKE! I'LL DO IT!"** If you looked into a certain boy's mind, you would see a fox trying to knock himself out by banging his head against the wall. Finally, as silence fell upon the boy's mind and its 'landscape', both the fox and the boy were able to think clearly. Deciding that it would be best to leave the hospital rather than stay, they did just that, left I mean. Jumped straight out the window. The only problem with that was how, for some reason that both you and them will find out later, he wasn't able to use his chakra correctly. He figured this out with his first try and almost crashing into the side of the building. Avoiding a very large potential accident, he decided not to use any of it until they both (fox and boy) knew all that was going on.

After making a very large crater in the ground, Naruto proceeded to run to the nearest section of woods he could get to before hitting an all out sprint. After reaching about seven miles, he stopped in a clearing as walked to the center of it. 'Alright Kyu, I'm gonna try it now." A nod of approval later, the boy channeled chakra to his eyes. A swirling purple took over the formerly blue eyes. Different shades of the base color taking up all of the iris' space as a light blue filled the formerly white area. Tiny black dots surrounded the purple iris on its outside and the pupil had a wispy silver color filling it. Naruto's vision improved tenfold and he was able to see the butterfly's wing in perfect clarity from forty feet away. Naruto did the only thing he could do in his position. Gasp.

'Wow… I really do have a kekkei genkai! Who woulda thought!'

**"What else can it do? I mean, there must be more! The sharingan can copy jutsus and the byakugan can see a person's chakra."**

'Huh, don't know yet. It'll be impossible to find out what it does right now since we don't know what it's called and we can't find that out without either someone knowing that I activated it or knowing what it can do, which leads to either the former point or telling everyone, and that last one's not happening. What do you suggest Kyuu?" The fox stayed in a thoughtful silence for the next few moments as he tried to figure out what to do.

**"Go to the old man for now and tell him. Ask to keep it a secret until you know more about it. That way you can learn more about it and, if you needed to use it for some reason on a mission, he won't be in complete surprise. This is some what of a protection method. So, how 'bout it?"** Both beings fell into a thoughtful silence before a sound of agreement came from the human of the two. **"Good. Now that that's decided, lets go see the leader."**

* * *

><p>Any suggestions for me? I don't know how I'm gonna have the meeting go down so any help you've got is appreciated!<p> 


	3. Lost in Thought

Is this better?

* * *

><p>"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE DEVELOPED A KEKKEI GENKAI! AND IT'S A DOJUTSU!"<p>

"Yes. So, do the Uzumaki's have a dojutsu? Do you know what it does?" The old man Naruto was talking to was busy staring into space with his jaw on the floor. 'Um, Kyu, what should I do now?'

"Don't know brat. You could try slapping him." Suggested the fox.

'Uuuuuh, no. That would get me in trouble with the ANBU... I know!" The blond walked up in front of the elder man before raising his hands up and slapping them together hard, releasing the 'God of Shinobi' from his trance. The Jinchuuriki looked at him questioningly. "Better?"

"Ahem, yes. Thank you, Naruto. Now, yes. The Uzumaki do have a blood line called the Subete no kopī no me (all copying eye). You would need an eidetic memory to be able to activate it and keep track of what you see."

"Huh? Really?!" Sarutobi nodded "THAT'S SO AWESOME!" The older man chuckled at his 'grandson's' antics.

"And you still don't know what it even does." He (Sarutobi) whispered to himself, but the boy picked up on it, even more hyper than before.

"WHAT DOES IT DO! WHATDOES ITDO! WHATDOESITDOOOOOO!"

"Well Naruto, there are four stages that I know of. Level one is better sight, as you already know of and have. This allows you to copy hand signs and see things in complete detail, nothing gets past you range of sight. Level two is the ability to see chakra. This includes what the Hyuugas can do with seeing the chakra network in a body. Perfect this and you will be able to use juken (gentle fist). Three allows you to complete and perform any jutsu. Yes, even other elemental based bloodlines. But only if you have seen them being performed. Four is one that I have only heard about- never seen. You can change into anything you have ever seen. A full transformation, not a hedge. If you turn your arm into a sword, you can actually cut something. If you are disguising yourself, you could turn into another person- both scent and chakra being exactly the same and not even the byakugan can see through it- or into plant life or an object. If you transform into an object, you will have no detectible chakra to give you away. There may be more stages, but that is all I have heard of. So, what do you think?"

The boy was- in the best fitting word- stunned. His jaw was dropped as low as it could go, his eyes wide open, body slack. All in all, he looked like a cross between a dead person and a gaping fish. Sarutobi coughed and was about to continue before a knock signaled the opening of a door to reveal some un-named shinobi that had come to report about his mission. Sarutobi sighed at the thought of more paper work and dismissed Naruto, telling him to go and check in with his team.

Enter Page Break

Naruto sat in a tree, waiting for his sensei to come. Both Sakura and Sasuke were already here and were waiting for the scarecrow as well, but they were also waiting for Naruto, having no idea he was actually in the tree. Sakura was, like always, asking Sasuke for a date while Sasuke, also like always, was ignoring her the best he could. Now, Naruto was doing something he rarely did. He thought long and hard about what his bloodline could do and if he should tell his team about it. He had planned on asking the old man but then he found out what it could do and, right before he was going to ask, that shinobi who had a mission to report came in, ruining his plans.

'If I tell Sasuke, he'll go ballistic and want power and if I tell Sakura-chan, she'll accuse me of trying to be cooler than Sasuke-teme. Kakashi would most likely remain uninterested, at least, that's how he'll look. I don't know what he would think...' Naruto had been thinking along those lines until Kakashi arrived. Sadly, Naruto was too deep in thought to notice as Sakura yelled at him for being late and Kakashi came up with some dumb excuse before asking what was on all three of their minds.

"Ma… where's Naruto?" Sakura ranted about how much of a 'baka' Naruto was for about three minutes before Sasuke had the brilliant idea of looking up in frustration, just to see a boy in orange sitting on the branch above him.

"Hn." He 'said', making Sakura look at him and, in turn, Kakashi. The Uchiha indicated for them to look up by moving his head in the direction of their last teammate. Kakashi walked up the tree to stand on the same branch Naruto rested on before walking on higher and standing upside-down on it, his face just above of the blond's. Putting away his book, he reached out a finger to poke the blonds stomach. Getting no reaction, he tried again… and again… and again before just pushing the boy out of the tree. Then, remembering how high up they were as an after thought, he jumped to the ground, ready to catch Naruto… only to feel empty air. Naruto was still on the same tree branch he was on before, just upside-down. He was also still in that unresponsive state that annoyed everyone so much though, as Sasuke and Sakura were getting even madder at the boy, Kakashi was wondering how he did that. Naruto barely had control over his chakra and yet was able to do this without knowing. He was beginning to wonder if there was more to his student the he let on. He would have to talk to the Hokage soon…

"Ma… maybe we should start training until Naruto comes out of… that. What do you guys think?" Kakashi looked at his two responsive students questioningly/demandingly. Basicly, they had no choice on the matter.

With Naruto

'So, tell sensei and not Sasuke and Sakura. Who else should I tell? I don't like to keep secrets… maybe Shika? We were good friends back in the academy before we never had the time to see each other because of missions and training. Ya, that should work. And maybe Shino. If I told him about Kura-chan he shouldn't be that scared.. right? I mean, he does have bugs inside of him but he isn't a bug. And he was never mean to me before, so that's a plus. I might have to hold off about my eyes for him though. YEP! Sounds like a good plan to me!' Naruto then 'came back to life' and stood up to strech. Yawning, he looked up, only to see everything upside down and both Sasuke and Sakura training with Kakashi. "Huh… they started without me." Kakashi turned at the sound of his voice.

"Ah! Good morning sleepy head! You didn't wake when I tried to make you, so we started already. By the way, it's ten in the morning. Naruto's eyes went wide at the thought of being unresponsive for that long. That's not good for a ninja. Then, remembering about how he was upside down, he asked why.

"When I was trying to get you up, I decided that pushing you and then catching you before you hit the ground could work so I pushed you and got to the ground, but you connected to the bottom of the branch and continued to stay there." Naruto stared at him dumbfounded. He didn't think that he would do that, even after resting on the bottoms of branches for the long periods of time that he did. Don't ask.

Still, Kakashi was waiting for an answer, so Naruto gave him one. "Hehe, I'm Just That Awesome!" Now, everyone was expecting these words since it is normal Naruto talk. Kakashi was the only one to notice that it was softer than normal. But that doesn't mean Naruto was quiet when he said it, he just didn't scream. Now he was really worried about his blond haired student. There was definitely a visit to the Hokage in his future.

"Well than, now that you're up we can start some missions. There's probably a 'Catch Tora' mission again!" The genin groaned loudly, even Sasuke. Tora, Aka, 'The Demon Cat' was thought of as worse than the nine-tails. She has tormented the genin of the past three generations, though no one knows how old she is now… or how she's still alive.

Kakashi eye-smiled at their reactions before taking off to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>I'm running out of ideas... kinda. It's actually more like i have to many to get down. I've actually started three other storys that I want to do, but there are still these ones to complete. That and finals are coming up, leaving me with even less time! Ugh. If anyone has ideas for what I should do, please tell me through a review or PMing me. Thanks<p> 


	4. Memories

Sorry I'm so fucking lazy. Like, really. I should have been able to complete a few chapters of some stories but instead just read... hehe. Oh, I've also started a _Holly Naruto _fic , a Naruto hunter x hunter fic (which is now up), one where Naruto is kinda like that zombie fungus and can take over peoples minds, a dark Naruto, and Insane Naruto, _Naruto, son of the Kyuubi, _A naruto one piece crossover, and a few others. I've also started a story with one of my friends, but it's not a fanfic... hehe. Sorry.

Other news about my pathetic life... um... I saw my cousins from California and they were here for about a week! So that was less typing time... huh... whatever. I went shopping! Like, cloths shoping and I actually found stuff I like! That's almost never happened before! And I saw my cousin who came back from collage for a bit! She's going to go back soon, but what ever.

Have any of you seen that new anime about bread? _Yakitate! Japan_. It's hilarious!

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Naruto was out practicing with his eyes- mainly just being able to send chakra to them in less then a moment to change them. He'd been out there for around an hour doing different training things. As it would turn out, he needs to remaster the tree climbing exercise as well as water walking. His chakra had multiplied by about 1.5 and his control- which was already pretty bad- got even worse. Now, instead of trying to channel an ocean of chakra through a straw, he had to channel an ocean as well as a sea. Through a hollow toothpick. Hey, can you blame him for wanting perfect control? It's good to have a medic on the team!<p>

He also spent time meditating and accessing his memories. The main thing that had confused him when he was talking to the old man was about how only the Uzumaki's with eidetic memory could get the Subete no kopī no me when he- who had the doujutsu- was barely able to remember the academy days.

There was a flash. Then a memory. And an answered question.

A seal. On a baby. There was some woman with red hair and a kind face. With tears in her eyes. Her mouth was moving. Then her face scrunched up and she brought her head down and rested it on the baby's head.

'Im giving you my memory of this moment. If you ever come across your eyes, I hope you find this. There is going to be a seal that I placed on you. It's made with Uzumaki's invisible ink. It's on your forehead. I hope it isn't too difficult when you grow up. This will help to seal some memories of yours. I'm sorry, but they will be both good and bad. If you have eidetic memory, most of your memories will be sealed. If not than only some will be. I hope this won't be too difficult for when you enter the academy, but it's for your own good. The villagers won't fear you as much and Danzo won't feel the need to get to you. I'm sorry for sealing the kyuubi into you and so is your father. Please, have a good life.'

The women's thoughts were transmitted into the baby- into me. There were also the ways to see the invisible ink that now were inserted into my mind. The instructions were clear enough that it was as easy to remember as walking, something I'll never forget how to do. It's just too normal and everyday.

Now, all I need to do is reverse this.

The ink is easy enough to see, all I need are some leaves from trees just outside of the village to make the reversing ink. The harder part will be having enough control over my hand to use a brush and erase the seal. I also need a brush…

An hour later, we see Naruto in front of a mirror with a seal on his forehead, right over the third eye. He took a deep breath before placing a small mark right at the top and drawing a line to the bottom. He then made a swirl going around the seal and a few more inside of it. To finish, Naruto blotted out the center of the seal. Then he collapsed and blacked out.

In his mind

There was light everywhere. Naruto had been inside of his mind before and it was pretty empty and dark then, but now everything was swirls of color with no darkness or emptiness anywhere.

"Chakra is something everyone has, even civilians. It's just that shinobi..." one flash of light said before the light dimmed and Naruto could see the picture inside. It was a lesson Iruka taught but Naruto could never remember. There were more of different lessons that he saw as well as the people in his class that he didn't ever remember much about. For example, Hinata was actually pretty stalkerish and Shikamaru was a genius, just be was too lazy to do his work. Ino didn't have as big of a crush on Sasuke as everyone thought and really just wanted to compete with Sakura. Sakura only wanted people to stop making fun of her so she wanted Sasuke to like her and change everyone's opinions. Kiba was actually a very respectful person, but he still wanted to show dominance to people and show his worth. Choji was an unbelievably kind person, but also was quite strong. Shino, though seeming to want to stay away from everyone, actually just wanted friends to hang out with. You could tell from his body language.

He also regained some not so... pleasant memories. They were ones he was glad were sealed and wished they still were. They were about the villagers and stuff that had... happened... in the past with them.

The times he was caught in the alleyways. When there were a bad mix of knives and angry villagers. The even worse times of when there were ninja in the mix as well. And it only got worse from there. Naruto was only happy that he didn't have to relive the pain and only suffer through the memory.

"Did I really live that? But, my life has always been happy... as far as I can remember, I've always been happy... I guess I'll have to thank my mom for sealing some of my memories..." tears filled Naruto's eyes as the thought about the past and what his mom said. Then he thought back to when he saw his mom. He thought of her beautiful red hair, the green of her eyes, the smile on her face. Then he broadened the picture and saw a blond man behind her. It was the fourth Hokage. He was smiling sadly and looking at both him and his mom weirdly... there was some emotion in his eyes that Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't place. Sure he had seen it before, he thought back to his childhood.

"Mom, can we eat yet? Daddy will be home soon..."

"Sure thing son. Let's go."

'There. There was that look! And also...'

"Come on! Nii-san!"

"I'm coming otouto! Wait up!"

'It's there also! What is it... it's not kindness, Iruka-sensei and Jiji have looked at me with kindness... I'll just have to ask someone. It's such a weird look, but it seems nice.'

'I want someone to look at me like that... What's this?'

Naruto lifted his hand and placed it on his cheek. It came back wet. 'Am I crying? I haven't cried, since...' he thought back, looking through his amazing memory. 'Since I was seven... wow. (1)' Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by a sound. Be looked around and saw that his pillow had dropped, nothing more. Then he looked at the time.

"I'M LATE!" He screamed, running out the door. He had an old man it inform and a team meeting to get to.

* * *

><p>1- Naruto didn't cry in Nami in this fic<p>

How was it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! And **look at my poll!**


End file.
